Ten'kaichi Budokai
Description The Ten'kaichi Budokai or 'Strongest Under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament' is a recurring world tournament that takes place periodically on Earth, offering a vast Zeni reward and title of Strongest Under the Heavens. The rules dictate that you lose if you are knocked out of the ring, lose consciousness (knocked down for a 10-count), plead mercy (or say 'uncle) or cry. Killing the opponent or using weapons is forbidden and will result in disqualification from the tournament. The 21st tournament took place in South City after a five year interval, but after the popularity of the tournament grew the wait was reduced to 3 years and the 22nd tournament took place on Papaya Island. During the 23rd tournament, the island was completely levelled by Piccolo and so the 24th tournament took place elsewhere after a long hiatus (likely South City again). The 21st Ten'kaichi Budokai This is the first tournament to be shown in the Dragon Ball series and took place 5 years after the previous tournament in Age 749. There were 137 contestants, but only 8 made it to the finals. The prize money was 500,000 zeni and the winner was Jackie Chun, a disguised Kame Sen'nin. The victory was decided by the first contestant to stand up and say "I did so win!" Quarter Finals Bacterian VS Kuririn = Kuririn Jackie Chun VS Yamcha = Jackie Chun Namu VS Ran Fuan = Namu Goku VS Giran = Goku Semi-Finals Kuririn VS Jackie Chun = Jackie Chun Namu VS Goku = Goku Final Jackie Chun VS Goku = Jackie Chun The 22nd Ten'kaichi Budokai The second tournament to be shown in the Dragon Ball series took place just 3 years after the previous tournament, due to how much more popular it had become. 182 martial artists entered this tournament but only 8 made it through to the finals. Former champion King Chappa entered this tournament, but was defeated by Son Goku in the preliminaries. The prize money was 500,000 zeni once again and was won by Tenshinhan, who won to second time runner up Son Goku in a very, very close out of bounds loss where the latter struck the ground seconds before he did. Quarter Finals Yamcha VS Tenshinhan = Tenshinhan Man-Wolf VS Jackie Chun = Jackie Chun Chouzu VS Kuririn = Kuririn Panpoot VS Son Goku = Son Goku Semi Finals Tenshinhan VS Jackie Chun = Tenshinhan Kuririn VS Son Goku = Son Goku Final Tenshinhan VS Son Goku = Tenshinhan The 23rd Ten'kaichi Budokai This was the third Ten'kaichi Budokai to be shown in Dragon Ball, taking place in Age 755 which was 3 years after the 22nd tournament. Only 72 martial artists entered to compete in this tournament, due to how powerful the contestants of the previous tournament were. King Chappa entered the tournament once again and-again-was defeated by Son Goku in the first round of the preliminaries. Chouzu and Yajirobe both entered this tournament but were defeated in the preliminary rounds by Taopaipai and Shen respectively. Out of the 72 entrants only 8 made it to the finals, and the zeni prize went to Son Goku who finally won after entering three tournaments in a row. Quarter Finals Taopaipai VS Tenshinhan = Tenshinhan Son Goku VS Name Withheld = Son Goku Demon Junior VS Kuririn = Demon Junior Shen VS Yamcha = Shen Semi Finals Tenshinhan VS Son Goku = Son Goku Demon Junior VS Shen = Demon Junior Final Son Goku VS Demon Junior = Son Goku The 24th Ten'kaichi Budokai This tournament was never shown in Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z, but merely alluded to at various points. It was this tournament that brought celebrity Hercule to world fame. It likely took place some point before the Cell Games to explain for Hercule's world fame, but also took place 7 years prior to the 25th tournament. This means it must have taken place earlier in the year of Age 767. None of the main characters appear to have been aware that this tournament took place. Spopovitch entered this tournament and was defeated in the first round. Mighty Mask entered this tournament and was defeated in the first round. Killa entered this tournament and was defeated in the second round. Punta entered this tournament and was defeated with an out of bounds loss by an unknown opponent. Final Hercule VS Jewel = Hercule Children's Division Winner Videl The 25th Ten'kaichi Budokai The tournament was brought back again after another mysterious cancellation in Age 774. It was likely located in Herculopolis. This tournament, like the previous, was divided into an adult and a youth division for participants under 15. 'Youth Division ' The Youth Division for the 25th Budokai was comprised of 35 children aged 15 or younger, who competed in a knock-out tournament. The children's division winner (Trunks) fought against Hercule as a prize. The entire tournament was not shown, so the only information given below are the battles shown or referred to. Round One Match 1: Bart VS Pepperone = Unknown Match 8: Unknown VS Karashnikov = Karashnikov Match 9: Trunks VS Laem = Trunks Match 15: Pyontat VS Webley = Pyontat Match 16: Ikose VS Son Goten = Son Goten Final Round Match 34: Trunks VS Son Goten = Trunks 'Adult Division' There were 194 participants in this tournament. Due to the vast number of competitors, the preliminary rounds were replaced with a 'punch machine', that measured the strength of each participant. The 16 finalists were the those who measured highest on the machine, although Vegeta destroyed the machine so it's unknown how the remaining competitors were sorted. Hercule was ensured a place due to being the champion of the former tournament and regarded as the world's saviour. A new rule was introduced in this tournament, a time limit. Should the battle be unsettled in 30 minutes, the judges would decide the winner. The tournament was interrupted when over half the competitors left, resulting in mass disqualification. In such unprecidented events, Hercule decided that the winner would be sorted through a Battle Royale consisting of the remaining contenders. No. 18 bribed Hercule and feigned defeat, resulting in Hercule's second tournament win in a row. Round One Kuririn VS Punta = Kuririn Shen VS Piccolo = Shen Videl VS Spopovich = Spopovich Kibito VS Great Saiyaman = Inconcluded No. 18 VS Hercule = Cancelled Son Goku VS Vegeta = Cancelled Mighty Mask VS Killa = Cancelled Yamu VS Jewel = Cancelled Battle Royale *Jewel was defeated by No. 18. *Killa was defeated by Mighty Mask. *Mighty Mask was disqualified after No.18 exposed his true identiy, Son Goten & Trunks. *No. 18 was defeated by Hercule. The 26th Ten'kaichi Budokai Possibly took place in Age 778 though it is conjecture. The 27th Ten'kaichi Budokai This tournament presumably took place in Age 781 though it is merely conjecture. Not much is known about this tournament other than Hercule won after his close friend Mr. Boo reached the final round then lost to him on purpose. Mo Kekko participated in this tournament but lost to Mr. Boo in the semi-finals. The 28th Ten'kaichi Budokai The 28th Budokai took place back on Papaya Island in Age 784. 114 people entered but only 12 were chosen to be finalists. Hercule was seeded directly to face the finalist and followed on with his tradition of maintaining his champion status, by having his close friend Mr. Boo beat up the contenders but lose to him on purpose. Hercule panicked due to the entrance of so many powerful warriors, but luckily they agreed to lose to him if they reached him instead of Mr. Boo. All went to plan however and Hercule maintained his championship title. Hercule was the sponsor once again for the tournament's prize money. Round One Pan VS Mo Kekko = Pan Son Goku VS Oob = Inconcluded Captain Chicken VS Killerno = Unknown Mr. Boo VS Son Goten = Mr. Boo Trunks VS Otokosuki = Unknown (highly likely to be Trunks) Knock VS Vegeta = Vegeta Round Two Unknown (Captain Chicken or Killerno) VS Mr. Boo = Mr. Boo Unknown (likely Trunks) VS Vegeta = Unknown (likely Vegeta) Quarter Final Pan VS Mr. Boo = Mr. Boo Semi Final Mr. Boo VS Unknown (likely Vegeta) = Mr. Boo Final Hercule VS Mr. Boo = Hercule The 29th Ten'kaichi Budokai Hercule won, with Mr. Boo as runner-up again. The 30th Ten'kaichi Budokai Again, Hercule won with Mr. Boo as runner-up. The Strongest Under the Heavens A list of known winners of the tournament. *Devil (twice) *King Chappa *Jackie Chun *Tenshinhan *Son Goku *Hercule (recurring champion from 24th onwards until his death) Childrens division winners. *Videl *Trunks Category:Event Category:Tournament